worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tachikawa/Plot
Background Tachikawa joined Border during its debut. Tachikawa's mentor was Masafumi Shinoda, the strongest user of white trigger in Border. He was also childhood friends with Ren Tsukimi, who mentored him in tactics. Jin used to be Tachikawa's rival. While Tachikawa was the more powerful of the two, he was not able to activate the Black Trigger that Jin has now, so he didn't participate in the competition; which was held between 20 agents, Jin was among them, to get the Black Trigger. Plot Black Trigger Capture Arc Tachikawa returned to the Mikado City from the mission as a part of Expedition Force. He then was informed about a Neighbor who has joined Border. Kido ordered him to retrieve the black trigger from Yūma Kuga. Tachikawa became leader of the operation group and decided to attack as soon as possible to stop Yūma from learning how to use his trigger. On way to Tamakoma he and his group are confronted by Jin, who wanted to protect his "junior". Arashiyama Unit appeared and teamed up with Jin. Tachikawa and his group kept Jin in check until he used Fūjin. Ultimately Tachikawa and his group lost and they returned to the HQ. Later Tachikawa and Kazama met Jin and he talked with them about his decision to give away Fūjin. Tachikawa was really happy that they would fight again for Number 1 Attacker position. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Tachikawa was first seen being summoned by Shinoda to fight against the trion Soldiers. While the Ilgars were attacking the Border base, Tachikawa sprung into the air and slashed one down with his Kogetsu. Later, when Kō Murakami was having problems fighting three Rabbits, Tachikawa came to his aid, defeating one of them. Kō thanked his superior, and Tachikawa quickly defeated the two other rampaging Rabbits using his Kogetsu combined with Senkū. He then reported the situation to Yuu Kunichika and Masafumi Shinoda. He receives a special-achivement award for his efforts during the invasion which includes 1500 points and 1.5 million yen. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Tachikawa is a commentator during Tamakoma Second's battle with Nasu Unit and Suzunari First. He gives his predictions and analyses about the situation. When asked about Nasu Unit's apparent vigor, he reveals his doctrine: feelings do not win battles. Instead, strength, strategy, and luck are the key elements. During the climax of the battle, he noted how Osamu was exerting pressure on Nasu just by being present, a shrewd tactic. After Osamu's attempt to defeat Nasu, and his contigency plan on having her trion run out, he calls him a ruthless character. Later, he appears at his operation room. When Yuiga tries to intimidate Osamu, he lowers Yuiga's self-esteem by telling him that he was so weak, he was not represented anywhere on Tachikawa Unit's emblem. He makes another appearance at the meeting regarding the forecasted invasion. He points out the difficulty that will arise since Jin's Side Effect could not predict what would happen. When Azuma suggests using Amō, he first questions the decision, but later understands when Azuma clarifies that it would be Amō's Side Effect that would be used. After the meeting, Jin informs Konami to watch over Tachikawa as he saw a future where Tachikawa would be cut down. When the invasion begins, he along with the other top 4 Attackers assemble in front of the Expedition Ship to prepare for the invaders. It is here that Konami informs him of Jin's prediction, though Tachikawa shows excitement at the prospect of having such strong foes. When Gatlin and Ratarikov appear, he engages in battle with Gatlin, fighting alongside Konami. He mainly uses support attacks to back up Konami's powerful blows. When Gatlin prepares to use his cannon, he discusses a strategy with Konami. He purposely gets stuck with Gatlin so that Konami can bisect both of them, all in co-ordination with Jin's prediction. He is happy that he managed to manipulate Jin's words to his advantage. References Navigation Category:Plot Category:Kei Tachikawa